


Hair Tie

by StrayblackcatXIII



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayblackcatXIII/pseuds/StrayblackcatXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi's up to his antics again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Tie

The early mist of a cloudy morning cooled the air. A black haired exorcist had just finished putting his hair up into a high ponytail.

"Hey, Yuu!" A red-haired fellow exorcist suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Kanda growled, turning around in annoyance at the familiar voice. "Baka usagi! Don't just appear like that! And don't call me by my first name." 

Lavi entered the room, tugging playfully at Kanda's hair. "Why do you always have your hair up like this?"

Kanda scoffed. "Che. It's just easier this way, stupid rabbit."

Lavi just grinned as they both left for their mission.


End file.
